Lost Memories
by Emmi Angel
Summary: Somehow, by some miracle, not everyone's memories were lost . . .


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! This story is MINE, though. Now  
that that's over with . . .  
  
Konnichiwa, minna-san! My name is PrincessLadySerenity, and this is one  
of my latest ventures into fanfic-dom. It's an AR (alternate reality)  
fic, so don't expect to come across any familiar happenings. Anyway,  
e-mail me and tell me what you think. Praise, criticism, even flames  
will be accepted; input of any type helps an author-in-training such as  
myself!  
  
  
Lost Memories  
By: PrincessLadySerenity  
E-mail: Emmicakes@hotmail.com  
  
A thousand years ago, in the time of the Silver Millennium, there  
existed the Sailor Senshi; a group of girls dedicated to maintaining  
the peace and tranquillity of the Kingdom and protecting the  
Princess of the Moon. However, one fateful day, and evil force   
invaded the Silver Millennium. The Senshi fought valiantly, but they  
were killed, along with the Princess and her love, the Prince of  
Earth. The Princess' mother, the Queen of both the Moon and the  
Silver Millennium, used all of her remaining power to send the  
Senshi, the Princess, and the Prince to Earth to be born again, one   
thousand years later. They would be reawakened as Senshi if they  
were needed. Unfortunately, the part of them that was instinctively  
Sailor Senshi was somehow lost. They were born on Earth with no  
recollection of their past lives, and with no way transforming to  
defend the planet if the evil forces attacked again. But somehow,  
by some miracle, not everyone's memories were lost . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
"Tanjobi omedeto, Usagi-chan," Tsukino Usagi heard as she   
opened her apartment door. She smiled at the small black and white  
cats.  
"Arigato, Luna, Artemis."  
"We got you a little something," Luna said, pulling a package  
out from underneath the couch.  
"You shouldn't have," Usagi said, sitting down on the couch. Luna  
placed the present in her lap.  
"Yes, we did. It's your eighteenth birthday. You deserve to get  
somethi-" She stopped.  
"I deserve to get something from someone, right, Luna? Don't  
worry, you can say it. I'm used to it by now." Usagi tore the wrapping  
paper on the small parcel. She opened the small box and lifted out the  
small silver necklace. A silver crescent moon pendant hung from the  
delicate chain. "Luna, it's . . . beautiful," Usagi breathed. Luna smiled.  
"It's a family heirloom." Usagi looked at the cats, eyes wide.  
"You mean it was . . . my mother's?" Luna nodded. Usagi fastened the  
necklace around her neck. She toyed with it wistfully. "I saw them again  
today. Venus and Jupiter were at Crown's, Mercury at the library, Mars at  
the temple, and Endymion . . ." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Why  
can't they remember?"  
"We don't know, Usagi-chan." Seeing how sad this topic made her  
friend, Luna quickly changed the subject. "So, how did it go at the  
hospital today?" Usagi smiled wanly.  
"I got the job."  
"Usagi-chan! That's great!" Luna said.  
"Yeah! You'll be the youngest doctor in history!" Artemis chimed in.  
"Thanks, Luna. You too, Artemis. I'm going to go take a shower."  
Usagi escaped into the bathroom. She started the water, slipped out of her  
job interview clothes, and climbed into the shower. Once under the cascade  
of warm water, Usagi's thoughts wandered through the past eighteen years  
of her life. Left at the city orphanage at three years old, she had spent  
most of her life alone, first in the orphanage, then in her own apartment  
by age sixteen. The note she was found with contained a bank account  
number. The account, Usagi's major source of income, never seemed to empty;  
no matter how much she took out at a time, by the next week it would be  
back. Using this to her advantage, she went to the best schools and had  
the best education possible. Studying year round, taking just enough time  
off for some "odd jobs", she had finished high school at thirteen and went  
on to get her MD at the top medical school in Japan. She made the newspapers  
at her gradutation: "Youngest Ever To Graduate From University", they said.  
She knew, she just knew, that they, her old friends who now didn't even  
know she existed, had seen it, especially Mercury. But still, no one  
recognized her. *Why do I have to be so alone? * Usagi thought to herself,   
beginning to cry slightly. There was a small tap, and the door creaked open.  
"Usagi-chan? You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks for asking, Artemis."  
"Oh, tanjobi omedeto, Usagi-chan."  
"Arigato, Artemis." The door creaked shut again. *I'd better get out  
of here soon. I'll end up using all the hot water, and I know how much  
Luna loves her hot baths.* Usagi turned off the water and got out of the  
shower, slipping into her bathrobe. Wiping the fog off of the mirror with  
a towel, she lifted up her bangs and scrutinized her forehead. She could  
see the golden crescent moon, now more apparent than ever. *It's been  
becoming more and more visible as time goes on. What am I going to do  
when I can't hide it anymore?* Usagi shrugged and left the bathroom. Luna  
and Artemis were lying on the couch.  
"Usagi-chan?" Luna said questioningly.  
"I'm going to bed, guys. I'm really tired, and I start at the hospital  
tomorrow." Usagi disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
"The solitude is really starting to get to her," Artemis commented.  
Luna sighed.  
"Remember how happy and outgoing Princess Serenity was,  
Artemis? If only one of the Senshi would remember her, she wouldn't feel  
so alone anymore."  
  
* * * *  
"Tsukino-san, I'd like you to meet the head of pediatrics, when  
you have the time." Usagi sighed, exhausted, and got out of the chair  
she had collapsed into.  
"I have time now; I'm off in five minutes, and I have no more  
patients to see today." She followed the resident down the hallway and  
up to a tall woman with short brown hair and glasses.  
"Mizuno-san, I'd like you to meet Usagi Tsukino. She was hired  
a week ago." The woman surveyed Usagi.  
"Hajimemashite, Tsukino-san. If you don't mind me asking, how  
old are you?" Usagi blushed slightly.  
"Eighteen, Mizuno-sensei."  
"Why, you're the same age as my daughter Ami! Maybe you know her?"  
Usagi shook her head. "Well, let me introduce you two. Ami! Come here,  
please!" A girl with blue hair walked up. "Ami, this is Tsukino Usagi,  
the new doctor at the hospital. Tsukino-san, this is my daughter,  
Mizuno Ami." Usagi gasped slightly. *Mercury! It's Mercury-chan!*  
"Konnichiwa, Tsukino-sensei," Ami said, smiling.  
"Ko- konnichiwa, Mizuno-kun," Usagi said, searching Ami's face  
for any sign of recognition. *Nothing! It's like we never knew each  
other!*  
"Please, call me Ami. Tsukino-san-"  
"Usagi."  
"All right. Usagi-san, do you get off soon?" Usagi nodded.  
"In about five minutes. Why?"  
"Well, I'm meeting my friends at Crown's Game Center in about  
fifteen minutes. Would you like to join us? They'd love to meet you,  
I'm sure." Usagi's heart leapt.  
"I'd love to!" She said enthusiastically. "Oh, but first I  
have to go feed my cats. Hey, why don't you come with me? My  
apartment's only a five minute walk from here, so we'd get to  
Crown's in no time."  
"That sounds fine to me. I'll meet you out front in five  
minutes, all right?"  
"Okay." Ami turned and walked away. Usagi could barely  
contain her excitement. *I'm going to get to see Mars, and Venus,  
and Jupiter, and Endymion again! This is FANTASTIC! I can't WAIT  
to tell Luna and Artemis!*  
  
* * * *  
  
"Luna! Artemis! Here comes lunch!" Usagi called cheerfully as   
she and Ami entered the apartment. "I'll only be a second, Ami-san."  
Usagi went into the kitchen.  
"Is that who I think it is?" Luna whispered. Usagi nodded.  
"We're going to Crown's to meet her friends. Luna, Artemis,  
do you see what this means?" The cats nodded.  
"Hey, can we come with you?" Artemis asked quietly. Usagi nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you guys would like to see everyone again, too."  
Usagi left the kitchen, Luna and Artemis trailing after her. "My cats  
are going to come too, all right? They're not used to being alone this  
long, and I don't want them to think I'm deserting them." Ami nodded.  
"That's fine with me; I love cats."  
"Good. Well, then, let's go! Don't want to be late now, do we?"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Minna, I'd like you to meet Tsukino Usagi. She works at the  
hospital. Oh, and those are her cats. The black one's Luna, and the  
white one's Artemis," Ami said, introducing Usagi to her friends.  
"Usagi-san, this is Hino Rei, Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, and . . .  
hey, where's Mamoru-san?"  
"He's at the hospital, but he said he'd be here in about half  
an hour."  
"The hospital? Is your friend sick?" Usagi asked, surprisingly  
seeming very worried. Ami shook her head.  
"Iie. He's a doctor. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't see him  
today; he works in the ER, too."  
"So, Tsukino-san, what do you do at the hospital? Volunteer  
work, like Ami-chan?" Minako asked. Usagi shook her head.  
"Actually, I'm a doctor in the ER. Oh, and please call me Usagi."  
"A doctor? You mean, with a degree and everything?" Usagi nodded.  
"I know, I know, I look too young to be a doctor; maybe I am.  
But I passed all the required courses, so, here I am."  
"So," Makoto said, sitting down in one of the booths,  
"who's hungry?"  
  
* * * *  
I STOPPED HERE!  
"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." A male voice broke through the  
girls' very animated conversation, which was dominated by Usagi.  
The four of them turned and looked, and Usagi's heart jumped into  
her throat. Walking towards her was Endymion, her love from so long  
ago.  
"Nice of you to finally join us, Mamoru-san," Rei said.  
Mamoru smiled, and slid into the booth beside Usagi.  
"Konnichiwa, atashi Chiba Mamoru. Anata no namae wa?"  
"U- Usagi. Tsukino Usagi," Usagi said quietly, twisting  
a strand of hair around her finger. *Why do I feel so awkward  
around him? Maybe it's because I haven't seen him in so long.   
Yeah, that's it.*  
"Have we met? You seem so familiar." Mamoru eyed her.  
*I'm familiar to him! Kami-sama, I hope he remembers, even  
just a little bit.*  
"Iie, I don't think so."  
"Mamoru-san," Ami said, "Usagi-san works at the hospital,  
too. She's that new resident in the ER." Mamoru eyed the blonde.  
"You're a doctor?" Usagi nodded, staying silent. Luna  
and Artemis jumped up on the table, inspecting the new arrival.  
"Hey, whose cats?"  
"M- mine," Usagi said quietly. "Luna, Artemis, get down  
off of there. It's unsanitary." The two cats glared at her, then  
climbed off the table.  
"Cute cats, Tsukino-san," Mamoru said.  
"U- Usagi, p- please," Usagi stammered softly. She looked at  
her watch. "Gomen nasai, minna, but I should be going. I've got  
another long day ahead of me tomorrow."  
"Need a ride?" Mamoru offered.  
"No, thank you, I don't want to be a nuisance."  
"It's no problem, really." Usagi thought for a moment.  
"All right, if you're sure I won't be inconveniencing you."  
Mamoru got out of the booth and waited for Usagi to slide out. He  
held out his arm. "Milady, your chariot awaits." Usagi smiled  
brightly and took Mamoru's arm, letting him lead her outside,  
Luna and Artemis trailing after them.  
"Whoa, what was up with those two? Soon as Mamoru gets here,  
Usagi clams up, and Mamoru starts acting all charming and . . .  
you know . . . gentlemanly . . . what's the word, Ami-chan?"  
Minako asked.  
"Chivalrous?" Minako nodded.  
"Chivalrous! Yeah, that's it. Wonder why?"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Arigato gozaimashita, Mamoru-san. I really appreciate the  
ride," Usagi said, climbing out of the car. Mamoru turned the key  
in the ignition, shutting off the car.  
"I'll walk you up."  
"You don't have to," Usagi protested.  
"Oh, but I want to. Who wouldn't want to escort such a beautiful  
woman?" Usagi blushed. *He sounds just like he used to. I wonder . . .  
does he remember?* Usagi looked him over, searching for any sign that  
he knew who she was. *What am I doing? Even if he did know, Endymion  
has always been very good at hiding things, even from me.*  
"All right, if you insist." Usagi unlocked the door of the apartment  
building and went inside, Mamoru following her.  
"Hey, what about your cats?"  
"They like to hang around outside in the afternoons," Usagi said.  
They entered the elevator (which was, for once, empty) and Usagi pushed  
the button to take them up to the fifth floor. They stood inside the  
elevator silently. *What if he knows, and just hasn't been able to find  
me?* Usagi thought. *Or maybe he knows and he just doesn't want to find  
me? If that's the case, why is he being so nice? A misguided sense of duty?*  
"Usagi-san? Hello? Isn't this your floor?" Usagi snapped out of her  
thoughts.  
"Oh, h- hai. Gomen, I was on another planet there for a minute."  
The two left the elevator and walked down the hall, coming to a stop in  
front of one of the doors. "Do- do you want to come in for a while? Maybe  
have some coffee?"  
"Sure, why not?" Usagi unlocked the door (almost dropping the key  
twice) and ushered Mamoru into the apartment.  
"Welcome to my humble home, Chiba-san," she said, making a sweeping  
gesture with her hand.  
"It's very nice, Usagi-san. Oh, and please, call me Mamoru."  
"Okay, Mamoru-san. Would you like some coffee?" Mamoru nodded.  
"Black, please." Usagi disappeared into the kitchen. Mamoru noticed  
a few framed pictures sitting on the coffee table and walked over to them.  
He picked one up and examined it closely, surprised and a little shocked.  
"Usagi-san? Is this you in these pictures?" Usagi poked her head into the  
living room.  
"Well, um, yeah. I did some modeling a while ago for one of those  
fashion magazines. I really liked how the pictures turned out, so I had a  
couple of them framed."  
"You look . . . really nice in them," Mamoru said, looking at the  
other pictures. His eyes landed on one, and he grabbed it, practically  
dropping the one he was already holding. "Is this you too?" He held up  
the picture.  
"Which one? What am I wearing?" Usagi had gone back into the kitchen  
without him noticing.  
"This long white dress with yellow trim on the front. She's got  
odango for hair. Is that you?" *Kami-sama, that's the one of me in my dress  
from the Silver Millennium!*  
"Yeah, that's me. Why do you ask?" There was silence, and Usagi  
turned from the coffee maker to go see what Mamoru was doing. She gasped,  
surprised at seeing Mamoru right in front of her. "Mamoru-san? What . . .?"  
Usagi searched his face, and tears sprung to her eyes at the expression he  
wore. "You . . . you remember, don't you?"  
"I've always remembered . . . Serenity."  
"Endymion!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He held  
her close, not wanting to let her go ever again.  
"How long have you known? I mean, about being the Princess?" Mamoru  
said softly.  
"Ever since I can remember. And I've always, always known that you  
are my Prince. Ever since I first saw you." Mamoru pulled back slightly  
and looked down at her.  
"Really? When was that?"  
"About fifteen years ago . . ."  
  
*flashback*  
  
The little blonde girl sat in the corner, curled up into a ball,  
crying her eyes out.  
"Hey, are you all right?" The girl looked up and saw a boy with  
dark hair and blue eyes looking down worriedly at her. The little blonde  
shook her head.  
"Th- th- th- they h- h- hate m- m- me," she sobbed. The boy sat  
down beside her.  
"Who hates you?"  
"My m- m- m- mommy and d- d- d- daddy. Th- th- th- they left me  
i- i- in th- this p- p- p- place, a- a- a- all a- a- alone." The girl  
turned away from him. "E- everyone e- else h- hates m- me, too. The  
b- b- big boys were p- p- picking on m- me."  
"I don't hate you." She turned back.  
"You don't?" The boy shook his head.  
"No, I don't." The girl smiled a smile that seemed to brighten up  
the entire room. "That's better. Now, what's your name?"  
"Usagi. My daddy used to call me Princess Usa-chan." The boy smiled.  
"Hajimemashite, Usagi-chan. I'm Mamoru."  
"Hajimemashite, Mamoru-chan. Will you be my friend?" Mamoru nodded.  
"Sure. I'll look out for you, help you get used to being here.  
Oh, and I'll protect you from all the bullies, 'kay?" Usagi nodded,  
no trace of tears left on her innocent face.  
"Mamoru! Come here!" A voice yelled.  
"I'll be right back, Usagi-chan. Don't go anywhere, all right?"  
Usagi nodded. Watching him walk away, she thought, *Mamoru-chan's gonna  
take care of me from now on. He'll always be my prince.*  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"I remember that," Mamoru said. "Why did your parents leave you  
there, anyway?"  
"They couldn't take care of me anymore. The note they left with  
me said that they 'weren't prepared to help their little girl fulfill  
her destiny'. I've always thought that they somehow knew that I was the  
Moon Princess, and that freaked them out. But it doesn't really matter,  
does it?" Mamoru shook his head.  
"All that matters now is that I've found you, Usa-ko," he said.  
Usagi cocked her head to one side.  
"'Usa-ko' . . . I like that. But, if you're gonna call me Usa-ko,  
I'm gonna call you . . ." -she thought for a moment- " . . . Mamo-chan,  
'kay?" Mamoru nodded. Usagi smiled and leaned her head on Mamoru's chest.  
*And for all this time, I thought that our life together would always be  
a bunch of lost memories. *  



End file.
